Strange Extravaganza
by Castanera
Summary: Ichigo always felt his life as a substitute shinigami like an anime, now his life will have a gigantic turn of events when he (for some reason) found himself in an (apparently) magical world that looked just like his sister's baby shows. I don't own Bleach or My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1: How did this happened?!

Hello, what can I say? I'll just wanted to do another crossover for unknown purposes, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: How did this happened?!

* * *

In the next morning, Ichigo like every day as a citizen of Karakura Town, would prepare himself for another day of studies on his high school, Karakura High School.

He would've changed his clothes into his uniform, and grabbed his backpack before heading to high school.

There he would sit on his desk and do whatever you're supposed to do in school, taking notes, learn a few things, and be stressed by the upcoming exams.

However, there would be the chances of a hollow attacking in the town, something that it would make Ichigo to look for an excuse to leave the classroom and fight the creature.

He would successfully purify the hollow and head to his class again, if he was quick enough the teacher wouldn't ask why it took him so long to come back, and of course he would try to not look like an idiot in front of his classmates.

In lunchtime, he would hang out with his friends, Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Keigo, Tatsuki, and the rest of his friends. He would eat the food that either his father, or his sister would give him for this time on specific.

After that he would do the same thing before back on his classroom, the bell would rang indicating that his time inside of the school was over, and the students could leave and return to their homes.

Ichigo would spend the rest of the day either on his home or outside on the streets, he would fight again with a hollow, and probably take a nap to regain his energy.

And also he would pray to the heavens that the Soul Society didn't get themselves in trouble again, so he wouldn't be knocking their doors and say, "So, who I am going to kick his ass for you for the fifth time?".

If nothing happened, at the end of the day he would go to his bedroom and jump into his bed, and sleep so he would be ready for the next day, another day that would make him repeat the same thing he did today.

But there's a problem he needed to solve before doing all of those things today.

"Where the hell am I?!" That was the boy's first reaction, confused he looked at his surroundings.

Ichigo noticed that he was on his shinigami form with Zangetsu on his back, he sworn that he was in his human body before he slept.

He was in what appears to be a cave, a really, really cold cave. He was standing in the center of a circular platform made of crystal, around the platform there is pillars that also were made with crystal.

Each pillar had different marks and simbols, like one of those places where rituals takes place, like in those fantastical stories where heroes are summoned through a ritual so they're sent to a quest, like saving the world or something like that.

His eyes widen at the thought and quickly stands up, "You gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed with disbelief at the possibility. Was he in another world? Or was he just having very crazy dream?.

No, it couldn't be a dream, it was real, but how? If he was teleported then, how he didn't noticed? Or most importantly, when did it happened?.

But he knew better that these questions has to be answered later, first he have to find an way out of there.

He stepped out of the platform, and began to explore the cave, he is not a expert in caves, but he could tell that this was no ordinary cave, he felt the reishi around him quite unfamiliar, and different to the point that he couldn't even consider it as such.

"Is someone here?!" The shinigami shouts hoping that the echoing would reach to somebody's ears, but there was no response.

For Ichigo's surprise, the cave was immensely big, this made him realize that walking would take him too long so he shunpo'ed through the spacious areas of the cave.

"**Ichigo**" The old voice of Zangetsu spoke, this surprised the shinigami and proceeded to glare at his zanpakutõ.

"Zangetsu? Is that you?" Ichigo asked, Zangetsu nodded inside of the zanpakutõ.

"**I am, you sound really surprised**" The spirit said.

Ichigo shook his head negatively before saying, "It's not that, I just find odd that you're talking to me right now, you usually talk to me in dangerous situations" Zangetsu frowned.

"**Are you stupid or really stupid? How being in another world wouldn't be dangerous? Not that I'm complaining of course**" An modified voice of Ichigo asked mockingly, saying the last part with a smug.

"Okay! I understand, but what do you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked specifically to his shinigami spirit.

Zangetsu thought for a moment before advising, "**You must concentrate, or otherwise we're going to be stuck here for a while**".

* * *

It has passed almost ten minutes, both Ichigo and Shirosaki were irritated and bored in looking for an exit, as for the old man, he was calmly standing in his pole from Ichigo's inner world.

"**For god sake! For how long are we going to be trapped here?!**", Shirosaki angrily asked, tired of being inside of that cold cave.

Ichigo sighed before replying, "Shut up will you?, I'm the one who's walking over here" Shirosaki gritted his teeth, "**Well, if you were more quicker we would've found an exit already**" The spirit shot back.

Before the shinigami said anything else, Zangetsu intercepted, "**In front of you, Ichigo**".

Ichigo instantly looked what's ahead of him, a light produced by the sunlight of the sun. Ichigo smiled and shunpo'ed even faster until the very end of the cave.

But his eyes widened when he saw an very strong snowstorm instead of the warm sun that he expected, the whole landscape were completely covered by snow, from the ground, to the mountains around the substitute. And the worst of all, they're in middle of the nowhere, a true artic waste.

"**Are you fucking serious?!**" The hollow yelled with fury, Ichigo had his jaw way open, and even Zangetsu was speechless.

Ichigo sighed before he said, "We should keep moving, at least we're not inside of that cave anymore" Zangetsu nodded agreeing with Ichigo's choice, while the irritated hollow let out a long groan.

Their trip was nothing pleasant in any way, it was cold like an artic, the snowy ground made the shinigami's feet to constantly get stuck in the snow, making it hard to walk.

The snowstorm didn't helped at all, it was strong enough to make Ichigo unable to see properly, a problem that would make Ichigo wonder if he's going to the right way, or was he running in circles leading him to nowhere.

After walking for a unknown amount of time, the shinigami was panting as he kept walking in the snow, with his face partially covered with snow that increases the chance of getting a cold.

"So...cold" Ichigo complained sounding like he is about to fall unconscious.

The hollow nodded before saying, "**You're damn right! I prefer to be stuck in that cave instead of being outside of this cold-ass place!**" The comment made Ichigo to lift an eyebrow.

"You can't feel anything, you're a spirit" He pointed out, an statement that the old man contradicted saying, "**That's not true, Ichigo, whatever you're feeling in the outside, it affects your inner world, like that time when you losed hope which that caused a flood in your inner world**".

"Oh" He said now feeling really guilty about that.

"**Look! Jackpot!**" Shirosaki yelled filled with happiness, Ichigo was about to ask, but then he spotted a what appeared to be a light, the shinigami struggled in having a nice look at the light due to the snow that almost covered the entirety of his eyes.

Even if the substitute couldn't see the source of that light, the spirits was a whole other story.

"**It's a cabin**" The old man concluded as the other white spirit was still smiling.

Ichigo hearing this and tired of this cold, he ran with difficulty through the cold and hard snow with objetive of reaching that miracle that they called as cabin.

"**Stay calm, Ichigo, I can feel the reiatsu of somebody inside of that cabin**" The shinigami's spirit advised, but unfortunately, his bearer was far too concentrated to reach that cabin instead of listening to him.

When the teenager put his feet in the wood plank that was used to make that cabin, he yelled, "Finally!" This action surprised the old man.

"**Ichigo! Your yell must have been loud enough to be easily heard from many kilometers from here!**" The spirit scolded the shinigami, who began to scratch his head.

"S-sorry, gramps, I was just too sick of this cold!" The substitute apologized, the old man sighed.

The white version of Zangetsu's bearer smirked, "**Why does it even matter who heard us? With our power, our king is far stronger than anyone**" He stated with confidence, an statement that the shinigami spirit didn't approved.

"**Don't listen to him, Ichigo, being overconfident can be a dangerous weapon that it can hurt your enemy, but it can hurt you as well**" He said wisely, Ichigo nodded in understanding as his white doppelganger rolled his eyes.

An sudden creaking was heard from the main door of the cabin, startling the shinigami causing him to turn around with caution.

In the opened door there was a cloaked figure who was in fours? Whatever he was it was obvious that it wasn't a human.

The cloaked figure was inspecting the shinigami, or that's what he thought since he couldn't see the face of the stranger because of the hood it wore.

"Hello traveler" It spoke confirming that it's indeed a male, "Come inside, you're freezing" He continued as he went inside of the cabin leaving the door open for Ichigo.

For Ichigo, he sounded friendly enough but he shouldn't let his guard down, for now.

Inside the cabin there was a bonfire that for some reason the flames didn't propagateand burn down the house, above the bonfire there is a pot which it smelled delicious, there was a counch with a table with a few books, there are a few pictures in the wall, the last thing there was in the room, it was two shelves. There are two doors, Ichigo was curious but that would be disrespectful.

The cloaked man grabbed two cups with hot chocolate, he put them in the table with books in the center before taking a seat.

Ichigo took the other seat of the table, "Take a cup, it must be tiring to walk in the Artic Waste in these hours" he offered an offer that Ichigo couldn't reject and talked it and took a sip from the cup.

Ichigo now felt way better, the cold he had earlier was almost erased from his memories, he glare at the cloaked figured and bowed, "Thank you" This caused the figure to smile.

"Anyway, who are you? It was surprising that there's someone actually living here" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It's normal to think that, especially for the outsiders of Equestria" He replied pulling out his hood revealing the head of light purple skinned pony with a light blue mane with a messy hairstyle.

The animalistic appearance of the figure surprised ichigo to the point that he jumped out of his seat, "A HORSE?!" He shouted in total surprise, the reaction made the pony to smirk.

"That's a weird way to call me" The stranger commented, "But I'm actually a pony, a earth pony".

"**Calm down, Ichigo, we're lucky that he didn't take your insult badly, so try to be nice**" The old man advised.

'I know! It is just too weird, just like when I learned that Yoruichi is actually shinigami' He replied reliving the events that happened in a year ago.

Ichigo began to calm himself and re-taked his seat, and of course he took another sip from the hot chocolate.

The pony who was still smiling asked, "What's your name?" The Ichigo took another sip before responding, "Ichigo"

"I would tell you my name, but the time has passed an I've forgotten my own name" The stranger said with regret, this fact made ichigo to wonder.

"Why? Did something happened?" The pony shook his head slowly.

"This wasteland is habitated by almost nopony, only wild animals and creatures lives here"

"Oh! That sounds exciting, why don't give it a try, king?" The hollow said withenthusiasm, but ichigo simply ignored it.

"Where do you come from? Ponyville? Appleloosa?, or perhaps somewhere more...specific?" The stranger asked, saying the last part glaring at the shinigami's attire.

'Shit! Now what do I say?' The teenager thought, his first response was Karakura Town, but does he knew anything about the outside of this, Equestria-thingy or something, and if he said that he came from other world, he will think he's crazy.

"**Japony**"

'What?' Ichigo asked confused.

"**With the name of those places I figured out that in this world the names of those places has some connection with horses, Appleloosa reefers the apple, the favorite fruit of a horse, Ponyville reefers to the species itself**" The shinigami spirit explained trying to say it in the most comprehensive way possible, an idea that worked.

"Japony" Ichigo replied, as he quietly thanked Zangetsu.

The pony glare at him for a moment before nodding, "You're talking truthfully" He said, "Ponyville, and appleloosa are actually towns in Equestria, not the opposite"

After drinking a few cups of chocolate, and after questioning each other, Ichigo learned a few escencial information of Equestria, like the ponies itself and their variants, unicorns, pegasus, and earth ponies like the stranger. There are another species but that wasn't to relevant.

But something that was important is the currency of Equestria, instead of dollars it was pieces of gold, it sounds like a problem but it isn't that bad since from what the stranger had told him, there was easy jobs that can pay him nicely for just a few sweats.

Ichigo learned about many places that he can go, from towns, cities, capitals, and villages. Oh yeah, forests and magical places that were supposed to be dangerous, even for an skilled unicorn.

Now that he reminded himself, the unicorns were the only species who could use magic, it was also told that there's a huge diversity of spells that were categorized in many ways. He heard that there are a few species who can also use magic but there's a few of them.

The stranger looked at the clock that was set in the wall, he yawned before saying "It is getting darker outside, you can stay for night if you want, take my bed an-"

"I take the couch" Ichigo interrupted, "You've done a lot of things for me, and I can't repay you at the moment so this is the best thing I can do" These words left the pony surprised at his offer, and chuckled because of it.

"Well! if you say so" He talked for the last time before he stood up, and walked inside of one of the two doors that Ichigo noticed before.

With tiredness, Ichigo reached for the couch and lay his head at the head of the piece of furniture.

And so, he calmly began to fell into a world of dreams.

* * *

On the next morning, the stranger woke him and offered him some breakfast, but Ichigo rejected the offer since he didn't want to owe him more than necessary, something that the stranger could understand.

The pony was kind enough to give Ichigo some provisions, just water and a few apples, and also a detailed map of Equestria.

"Thank you for everything, I wish I could repay you" Ichigo said remembering that he didn't possess any gold or anything worth besides Zangetsu.

The pony replied, "Don't worry about it, that snowstorm is dangerous for weak ponies who doesn't have any experience at all, it would be bad if I haven't let you in"

With a final bow of gratefulness, Ichigo began to walk away from the cabin, when he was far away Ichigo sighed.

"**So, where are we going?, hunt some animals?**" The hollow asked, hoping that his king said 'yes'.

"No!" He responded before he began to scratch the back of his head while thinking.

"He said that Canterlot is the most important place in this world, where their queens were supposed to live, so we're heading there" The shinigami spirit nodded approvingly, as Shirosaki groaned angrily because his idea was rejected.

"**A long way is ahead of us, Ichigo**"

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter, let me know if there's any problem, without anything else to say, thanks for reading this far!


	2. Chapter 2: A Field Trip

Hello, And welcome back for another chapter of this fanfic, and I must say that I'm satisfied with the recent feedback, so thank you deeply and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Field Trip

* * *

Neighagra Falls is considered as one of the most beautiful forests in Equestria, besides the trees and unique flowers, the most appealing characteristic of the forest are their beautiful waterfalls.

On the edge of one of the waterfalls there was a shinigami substitute named, Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was using the fresh water to clean his dirty and cold face, after a few moments he stood up, "That felt nice" he commented feeling more awake and fresh than hours ago.

He was doing surprisingly well traveling in this new world, it was a relief for Ichigo when he stopped seeing the snow and those mountains, it was nice the fact that the Artic Waste is very close to Canterlot, so it shouldn't take a long reaching the capital from today and tomorrow.

He grabbed Zangetsu which it was besides him, and put it on his back, "Are you done?, this is getting way too boring" The inner hollow called Shirosaki complained, this makes Ichigo to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, I'm done" The teenager said before continuing his walk.

Ichigo pulled out the map of Equestria and inspected it, if he wasn't wrong they must be close to the very end of the forest, he only had to go a little further to south.

"**It won't take long before we reach to Canterlot, once there we'll talk to the princesses about our situation**" The shinigami spirit of Ichigo summarized.

Before Ichigo said anything, he felt a hoove picking to the left side of his leg, this caused to the shinigami to turn to his side and saw a filly, probably not more than five years old.

The filly was gray skinned with a black mane, he had a little bag filled with sticks.

"A kid?" He asked to himself and crunched to reach his altitude.

"Sorry, mister, I was wondering where my mama is, have you seen her?" The filly asked in an adorable way.

Ichigo sighed, 'He got lost...' He thought in annoyance.

But annoyed or not, he could not just let this kid to wander in this forest without knowing where he is going.

"No, I haven't saw her" The shinigami began, "But I'll help you to find her, I promise" Hearing that promise, the filly's face lit up with hope and happiness.

"Really?!" The filly asked innocently, Ichigo replied with a nod while he smiled.

* * *

They walked again into the forest, the substitute asked again, "How do you got lost?", The filly went pensative trying to remember, "Well, we were camping close to the waterfalls, my mom asked me if I could collect some sticks and I just got too far away" He explained.

Ichigo nodded in understanding before saying, "Oh, I now I see why you had that bag of sticks" He nodded.

"Mister, would you mind telling me your name" The pony asked, and Ichigo shrugged, "Sure, it's just Ichigo".

"Nice to meet you! I'm Doodles Cleaner, my family's speciality is cleaning any kind of clothing in our laundry, my papa is the one who owns the laundry, and my mama is the one who helps papa to clean the clothes, I'm still learning to do that, so I can help when I'm older enough" The filly said with pride.

The shinigami smiled and felt quite sad, it reminded him about his family, he missed his two sisters, and even his childish dad.

"**Are you alright, Ichigo?**" The old man asked concerned in Ichigo's sudden change of attitude, "Yeah, I just remembered my family, I miss them" Ichigo replied, and he felt a warm hand in his shoulder.

"**Don't worry, Ichigo, they'll be fine, just don't lose hope or we'll never get back home**" With those words caused Ichigo to smile.

"I know, I'm not planning in giving up just yet, thanks, Zangetsu" The spirit nodded in approval, satisfied that his comforting was a success.

After all, Ichigo was his primary priority as a spirit.

Suddenly a grumbling was heard, he turned around and noticed that it came from Doodle's stomach, he smiled shyly.

'He must be hungry' Ichigo searched in his pocket, and pulled out an delicious apple, he handed over to the filly, who saw him in confusion.

The shinigami smiled before saying, "Eat it, you must be hungry right now" the pony looked at the apple in a tempting manner, unsure if he should take it.

"Won't you need it?" He asked, and Ichigo shook his head, the filly grabbed it (somehow) with his hoove and began to eat it, "Thank you!" He said gratefully as he ate.

"We should keep going, they must be worried about you by now" the teenager said before he walked again, andDoodles followed.

"Hey King, what if we kept the kid as a hostage? We can make his parents to pay with their money for him" Shirosaki recommended with a sadistic grin.

The shinigami chuffed, 'Stop saying those things, you have gotten so annoying since we got here' he complained causing the hollow to smirk.

"What's the matter? I'm just leading you to an easy way to get the hell out of here" The spirit shot back trying to sound like he's telling the true, but Ichigo knew better than listening any advise from him.

"**Don't you understand the meaning of 'keeping a low profile'?**" After a long time, the other Zangetsu asked, "Pff, more like; boring and pointless!" He corrected insulting the other spirit as he kept a smug.

Even with that insult he continued, "**If in the meantime we do any crime and the news reach to the two princess's ears, they won't grant us a way out because they will see us as a threat**" Zangetsu finished with his explanation, the hollow couldn't help but sigh at his statement.

"Alright, alright, I'll won't try to do anything that could fuck up everything, promise!" Shirosaki said in a surprisingly convincing tone.

Zangetsu lift an eyebrow before asking, "**You promise?**"

"I promise" He replied getting a nod of approval from his other half.

* * *

After many wrong guesses in where Doodle's camp is, in one of those attempts they headed to one of the beautiful waterfalls in the forest.

The filly's eyes widened in happiness when he saw the carriage that his family used to travel to the forest.

"There it is!" The filly exclaimed, and rushed to the camp outrunning Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned, "Oi, slow down!"

In the camp around the bonfire there was a unicorn mare and a earth pony stallion, the earth pony stallion who looked almost like Doodles, the unicorn mare was white skinned, and had a blue mane.

"Don't worry, I know he will be back" The stallion said trying to comfort his wife.

Then the sounds of a filly who was jogging was heard by them, "I told you so" The stallion told her, as the mare ran towards her filly and embraced him.

"Mother of Celestia that you're alright!" She exclaimed in relief, the filly chuckled.

"I'm okay, mama, it's all thanks to Mister Ichigo" He said.

"Ichigo?" She asked while lifting an eyebrow, and saw the orange-haired shinigami who was walking towards them.

The mother glare at Ichigo and his outfit, it was pretty weird looking, and that giant sword was quite intimidating. But since he found his son, it wouldn't hurt to give her own thanks.

"Thank you" The mare said without being capable in saying anything else besides the obvious.

Ichigo simply said, "Eh, It's nothing, I just found this midget and I couldn't just let him wonder in the forest like that".

The mare nodde before her horn began to glow purple, attracting an brown purse until it was in Ichigo's reach.

He grab it with his hands and opened it, revealing six pieces of gold.

"This is all I can give you right now, if you need something just ask me, okay?" She offered, an offer that Ichigo was about to reject along the purse, but an idea crossed his mind.

"Uh yeah you can actually" Ichigo began, "I was wondering what's the best route to Canterlot?" The mare's ears perked up and began to think quietly.

"Well, if I were you, I'll aboard to a train, since the train can take you directly there without any problem!" She said with enthusiasm, but Ichigo knew that the capital in other worlds (or from what he has heard) has something behind.

"What's the catch?" The shinigami asked for the surprise of the mare.

"Well" She began, "the trip to Canterlot costs five hundred coins" And just like she expected it, the shinigami's jaw was opened to the ground.

The mare began to scratch her mane before adding, "You see, that's where the richest people in Equestria lives, and as you can imagine everything it's very expensive, the food, cosmetics, anything!"

Ichigo put his hand on his face before groaning, "Great, that's another problem to deal with".

He glare at Doodles before he pat his head, "I'll see you other time, kid".

"Ok! Will you visit our laundry in Ponyville?" Doodles asked expectantly for a yes.

'Hmm, it wouldn't bad idea' He thought considering that he will stay in his shinigami attire, and it was actually getting dirtier from snow to dirt.

The shinigami shrugged, "I don't see why not" he replied making the filly to smile widely.

That being said, Ichigo began to walk on his own back where he came from.

* * *

After making sure he was far away, he sighed, "Darn it! Now what? I don't have any pieces of gold besides this!" Ichigo shouted with his anger at its finest, while he saw the six pieces of gold he possessed.

"**Calm your senses, Ichigo, we'll figure something out**" Zangetsu said with his calmest tone possible even for the situation they're in.

"But what I am supposed to do? I'm inexperienced in these financial problems, at least my dad had a clinic" Ichigo wondered as Zangetsu went pensative, thinking inthe best course of action.

"What about getting a job in Ponyville? There must be jobs that those horses can't work easily, mostly because they don't have hands like we do" Shirosaki recommended, an action that surprised the shinigami and spirit.

"**That sounds like a wise choice**" Zangetsu nodded approvingly, relief that the hollow is finally cooperating.

Even if it hurts, Ichigo was impressed by the sudden change, 'Maybe things will finally work out with all of us after this whole time'

"I know right?" The hollow said proudly, "You heard that, Ichigo?, maybe you should start listening to me instead of this grandpa!"

Ichigo sighed, 'or maybe not'


	3. Chapter 3: Financial Problems

**In this week I was inspired, I uploaded three chapters very quickly, and the feedback is looking good so far, and I am more than glad there's some readers who gave their opinions and I appreciate them too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Financial Problems

* * *

In a bridge near to Ponyville, there are two mares whose names were, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon.

Lyra was a mint skinned unicorn with a white mane, and Bon Bon was a beige skinned earth-pony with a pink and rose mane.

Both were carrying carriages full of supplies that they have been ordered to deliver, and since they were a few minutes away from Ponyville, they decided to rest and chat for a few minutes.

The white haired began to chuckle, "Wow, I wish I could go someday to the so called Crystal Empire, ponies said that they've the most beautiful clothes in Equestria!".

Her best friend nodded agreeing with her, "Yeah, I would like to go there someday too"

Bon Bon leaned to her friend's ear before adding, "They said there's many good-looking stallions we can talk to", They chuckled at the fact.

"And they said that you should keep moving"

The best friends looked behind, and saw an impatient shinigami who was tapping his foot.

Bon Bon frowned, "Would you mind? We're talking over here" She said with no caring at all that they're blocking the way with their carriages, Bon Bon glare to her friend, returning to their conversation.

Ichigo sighed before he shunpo'ed across the bridge, not wasting any time.

"Blah, you should have said something to those fat asses!" Shirosaki said feeling irritated to how they responded, he would have intimidated those ponies and make them show some respect to him.

Ichigo also expressing the same disturbance, replied, "Maybe, but I never actually mind those people back in my home, I just ignore them"

The hollow couldn't help but to stare in disagreement at his point of view, he wanted to say something but Zangetsu spoke.

"**Ichigo, since we're looking for a job, what's the first job you wish to work on?**" The old man asked, which it'd make Ichigo went pensative.

Zangetsu knew everything about his bearer, he didn't even needed to ask for anything. However, it was clear that Ichigo has his own objectives but sometimes he doesn't know what to do for achieving his goals.

Making sure Ichigo could make his own decisions, is part of his priorities.

"I'm not sure" He began, "I would just care about how much money I get and make sure I don't get tired of it, besides, maybe I don't need a permanent job in this world" the shinigami replied vaguely.

But who could blame him? He didn't knew what jobs there was in Equestria, and what were the differences between the jobs of this new world and his.

This question was more complicated to answer when you know about the variations of ponies, unicorns can move several objects with magic, pegasus could fly and travel easily through the world becoming great messengers, and most earth-ponies were physically strong, perfect for carrying stuff or crushing stuff with their hooves.

Fortunately when he's in his shinigami form, he actually matches to those descriptions except for the ability of telekinesis, so the only real problem was to know if there's any vacancy.

Now those questions and doubts will soon be answered when he finally stood in front of the very entrance of that little town, Ponyville.

The town was exactly what Ichigo would expect since it was made by ponies, small timber-framed houses with thatched roofs, there is some buildings that are built with other materials, those usually are shops, hospitals, and other business. There are many trees of different sizes and shapes, and a large lake that crossed between the whole town.

In the outskirts of the town, over of a hill there is a farm, in the map it remarks that it's called Sweet Apple Acres, it describes it is known for their apples.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at how lazy the description is.

Ahead of the town, there it was a city made of clouds floating in mid-air, in the map says that it is called Cloudsdale, where most pegasus gave birth and learned to fly.

It is also known that the city can only be habitable by pegasus, not because they're against with their counterparts, in reality it's because the pegasus are the only variant of ponies who are capable in walking in the clouds without them falling through it.

It was the first time that Ichigo have saw many ponies at the same time, there was so many different ponies with different colors and tattoos, and also it was the first time he have ever saw a pegasus in all its glory.

Of course, he already saw many of them flying in the skies before, but he has never seen one standing there without flapping their wings.

As the teenager walked in the town, he felt many eyes of several ponies looking at him, not necessarily in suspicion but instead in curiosity.

He stopped and sat on a wooden bench of the street before wondering, 'Where's the best placeto start?'.

Unfortunately his thoughts would be interrupted when a party blowout was heard directly on Ichigo's ear, scaring the hell out of him to the point it make him jump out of his seat, almost getting a heart attack.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" An pink skinned pony with a spongy pink mane, greeted him with a welcoming smile.

Ichigo who was holding his chest, feeling like his heart was about jump out of his body, kindly asked, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

With her hoove, began to shake the shinigami's hand in a fast pace, "Hi!mynameispinkieisreallynicetomeetyou!whatsyourname?wheredoyoucomefrom?doyoulikeparties?maybecupcakes?ihaveplentyoftheminsugarcubecornersowecanmeeteachotheran-" Her mouth went shut when Ichigo place his hand on her lips, stopping her words to be even heard, but she was moving her mouth.

With slight annoyance, he said, "Calm down already!" The pony noticed the teenager's hand stopping her words to come out of her mouth and finally stopped trying.

"Are you calm?!" He asked, and the pinkette nodded.

Ichigo remove his hand and the pony began to chuckle, "Sorry! I just like to meet new ponies and become friends with them!"

"Yeah, I noticed" He commented calmly while his anger was fading away.

"Soooooo" She began, "What's your name?" Pinkie pie asked with a noticeable curiosity.

"Ichigo" He replied.

"Ichigo...what?"

The shinigami sighed before responding, "Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pony said with a soft smile.

"I see" He said before he turn around and began to walk in a random direction.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time, I need to find a job first" For his surprise, the pinkette slides between his legs, still keeping that smile on her face.

"I know where you can get the best job ever!" She said making Ichigo to lift an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really? where?".

The pony giggled, "Don't be silly, it's in your right!" She joked while her hoove pointed to Ichigo's right.

He looked to his right and saw at what looked like a bakery, "Sugarcube Corner!" She exclaimed.

The bakery was candy-themed, it resembles the many goods that are made inside. The roof looks like the roof of a gingerbread house, and there's a spire that is built like a pink, frosted cupcake. There are table outside of the bakery for use by patrons.

"Mr. Cake and Ms. Cake asked me when I could, to offer somepony the work to bake delicious cakes with me!" She told him.

'Sugar, I guess that explains why she's so energetic' Ichigo thought.

"But why me? What're you planning?" The teenager questioned, suspicious to her actions.

He has been in the town for a few minutes and somepony is already offering him a employment without even knowing him, she had something in her mind.

"To become friends with you, obviously!" Pinkie Pie responded like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo blinked twice in confusion, "What?"

"Yeah! You're new in Ponyville and you act very grumpy all the time!" The pony explained while she imitates the permanent frown that Ichigo always had.

Ichigo frowned even more before saying, "So you want me to work with you so you can befriend me, all because you think I'm an antisocial and I need friends?"

She nods, "Pretty much! Do you accept the job?!" Pinkie asked, while Ichigo sighed.

He knew that her intentions are not basically evil, but there was another problem, cooking wasn't part of either his shinigami powers, his hollow powers, or his human skills. He only knew the basics of cooking from his father, but he never cooked something big like a cake, or anything bread-related.

But he couldn't waste the opportunity, he needed the bits to pay the fee to finally travel to Canterlot, and who knows what happens next.

"**What are you waiting for? It may be our only chance, Ichigo**" Zangetsu spoked, something that Shirosaki agreeded.

"Yeah! Maybe I'm going to hate her and her voice a lot, but like you said, we won't stay here forever, so who gives a crap?!" The hollow pointed out.

Ichigo with those arguments in mind, he glared at Pinkie and nodded, "Alright, I'll accept" This words make the pony to jump in joy.

"Yay! let's go, new friend!, let's get to work!" She said with enthusiasm and with her bare hooves dragged the shinigami inside of the bakery.

* * *

Inside of the bakery, Ichigo looked his surroundings, the interior was a combination of a kitchen as well as a store, where several cakes and other goods are in their respective showcases.

And there is a pleasant smell of chocolate in the air, it almost makes Ichigo hungry because of this.

The shinigami scratched the back of his head before asking, "So, when do we start?"

Pinkie grab a tablecloth of a cook, and show it to Ichigo before saying, "First, we'll have to use these! We don't want your dress to get dirty!"

"Hey! Is not a dress!" He exclaimed while he wore the clothing that the pinkette gave him.

It was a little short to wear, but it wasn't a big deal, Pinkie Pie did the same and even wore a chef's white hat.

She pulled out a list with many names on it and said, "Okay, we've a lot of things to do!".

"Wait" Ichigo spoke, and the pony looked at hin in confusion.

Ichigo looked at her some what ashamed of what he was going to say, but with some courage he let those words out, "I don't have any experience in baking"

After saying this, Ichigo was expecting the pinkette to scold him because of his lack of skills, but his predictions would become untrue when she smiled even more.

"Then let me teach you!" The pinkette offered surprising the shinigami.

"I've some experience in teaching other ponies, and since you're older I don't think it would be hard to learn some easy tips" The pony assured with confidence.

"Okay" He began, "When do we start?"

Pinkie in the other hand, jumped in front of him before showing him a book titled, 'Basic Baking for Dummies'.

"Heh" Shirosaki chuckled, "She called you an idiot" the spirit taunted as the teenager rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Now!"


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Meetings

**Update time! It has been long since I did something on this website, I sincerely didn't knew how to handle this chapter, should I have added more details?, no timeskips?, did I made someone way too OC. Let me know in your reviews, its appreciated as always. And I promise that I may update more sooner, or who knows XP.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange Meetings

* * *

It was sunset in the town known as Ponyville, somewhere in the town there is a bakery called Sugarcube Corner. Inside of the place that was beloved by ponies of Equestria, the kitchen was a total disaster, or more likely a delicious disaster for the pink colored pony.

A spiky orange-haired shinigami opened the bakery oven, and take out a pistachio cake. With it he walked to the nearest table, in that table, there is an empty box made of paperboard. He put the cake inside of the box and with duck tape, he closed it.

In the other side of the kitchen, Pinkie Pie smiled and underlined with a marker the last name on the list.

"And done!" She exclaimed as the shinigami himself exhaled gratefully, "Thank god!".

Ichigo spent an hour in training on his baking skills, with the basics that the pinkette gave him, they baked every single order that was on the list in less than five hours.

Oh, well actually Pinke Pie was the one who did most of the orders, and Ichigo only baked three of those. At least the pony admitted that he has done a good job, considering that he's a novice.

Pinkie trotted to Ichigo and handed over a brown bag with a total of fifty five bits, "Here you go, amigo!" The pony said keeping that smile of hers.

The teenager looked at the bag, 'It's quite a lot'.

Zangetsu smiled at his bearer's enthusiasm, it looked like accepting the job was a good decision after all.

Ichigo put the bag on his pocket before asking, "I'll come back tomorrow?".

"Yup! In noon if you can" The pinkette replied, and Ichigo nodded.

The shinigami began to walk away outside of the bakery, until some pony called his name, "Wait!" The teenager turn his gaze on her.

"Are we friends?" She asked, an question that Ichigo didn't expected at all.

He shrugged before saying, "I guess, you've been calling me friend for a while now"

Those words made the pony extremely happy, "Yes!" She raised her hoove victoriously.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but kept a smile for himself before exiting to the exterior. He couldn't help it but his stomach began to grumble.

"**You have to eat, Ichigo**" The old man said and Ichigo waved his hand lazily.

"I know, you're not my mom".

* * *

Ichigo walked in the now darker Ponyville, the lamps were the only thing that illuminated the dark streets, and a few ponies were outside while others are either in their homes or in an establishment.

The shinigami decided to look for a cheap restaurant to order something light, or at least to satisfy his hunger. And the first place he found was a cafe called 'Nighthawks Coffee'.

"What's up with that name?" Shirosaki wondered, looking confused by the chosen name of the cafe.

Zangetsu lift an eyebrow not understanding the problem, "**What's wrong with it**?"

"It sounds like an username of an artist in a social media who probably stopped drawing stuff five years ago"

Now it was Ichigo who frowns at his attempt of doing a reference

The place didn't have a similar appearance to any house in Ponyville, the exterior looked cleaner than most places and there are other objects like round shaped tables, which two out of four were occupied by ponies.

Inside of the building there are several tables that were bigger than the ones outside, many tables and only two were occupied by ponies and are being attended by a waiter.

The teen took a sit in one of the tables that is besides of the huge window of the establishment, that gives Ichigo a perfect view of the streets..

One of the waiters noticed the shinigami and trotted to him, with a menu being levitated thanks to the magic coming from the waiter.

"Good night, sir" The unicorn said before putting the menu in Ichigo's table, "Thanks" the boy said as he grabbed the menu with his hands and takes a look.

It was a surprise when he found out that nothing in the menu had anything related to meat, and the ones that includes meat on his world was completely removed, like in the sandwiches section where every sandwich didn't include ham while all the condiments, and vegetables stays.

Shirosaki grunted completely against the idea of eating vegetables or any vegan food, for him the meat of a prey was everything for a predator like him. Considering he's a spirit.

As for the old man in black clothes, he found it understandable and it makes sense. Horses are hervivore, or for short, animals who only feed themselves with vegetables and/or fruits.

Ichigo made up with his mind and decided to order just one order of pancakes, one of the most cheap dishes of the menu, with the price of only eleven bits.

The shinigami waited for several minutes before the waiter came back with what Ichigo ordered.

What happened next can be summarized with Ichigo eating the delicious dinner, and after that, he asked for the bill and payed to the pony who was in the cash register.

After his debts are payed, he left the place and began to look for some kind of motel where he can stay for the night.

His efforts would be payed off when he found a square-shaped building with the name of 'Stallion's Sleep'.

Inside there is a lobby with comfortable brown chairs asides of a short table with magazines over it, also there is a counter with the orange-skinned manager sitting there, either bored or sleepy. It was impossible to tell when he had some weird green hat that is large enough to cover the stallion's eyes.

"Hello?" Ichigo greeted to the sleepless pony, he lifted his hat revealing his green eyes and glared at the visitor, not looking so alive in his opinion.

"May I help you?" The shinigami nodded, "Just a room for tonight".

"Five bits" He simply said as the boy handed the bits he was asked.

The pony grabbed slowly the coins and put them in a drawer, he pointed to one of the halls of the motel "The room twenty two" he instructed.

Without anything else to say, Ichigo walked in the halls until he stood there in front of a door with the number twenty two drawn in the wood.

Inside of Ichigo's room there is a wooden desk, a bed, a drawer, and a window with curtains around it.

Ichigo placed Zangetsu asides of the desk and fell to the bed, the young one couldn't help it but huffed in exhaustion. It has been a long time since he could lay on a comfortable bed like he did back in his world.

It has been very weird these days since the moment he arrived in Equestria, the dominant species appeared to be some magical ponies, he's very short of money, the food he could eat is all for vegans.

The only way to reach to the princesses is getting that expensive pass, he could keep his job with Pinkie's and look do some tasks, missions, whatever is necessary to win extra money.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voiced is heard by Ichigo inside of his room, startled by it, he inmedietly jumps out of the bed and looks around the room trying to find the source of the voice. But he found no one.

Ichigo was about to think that it was only his imagination, but then he felt a strange presence in the room, not only strange but chaotic as well. But how didn't he felt it before? Why now when he spoke?.

"Who's there?" The boy asked, still trying to find the presence.

Then from the nowhere it chuckled before replying, "Right here".

The shinigami finally found out where the voice was coming from, it was from a cup in the desk. It became more obvious when he saw a unrecognizable drawing of a being waving at him trying to get his attention, something that it succeed.

Now that he found him, with a puff the a bigger strange creature appeared in front of the boy, with a smug and curious eyes over the teenager.

Ichigo was sincerely surprised by the appearance of the powerful being, it has the head of a goat with deer antler and a blue goat horn, and also a goat beard, his body consists in a right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. He has the wings of a bat, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body was from a snake. It wasn't the scariest thing he has ever saw, but it was indeed the freakiest.

The mysterious chuckled again by his reaction, clearly demonstrating that he isn't used to see things like himself.

"Well, aren't you are a strange one? Not only do you have a stronger magic than of an average unicorn, you are also a not very well known breed in Equestria" It noted keeping that smug of his.

The surprise of the shinigami was soon faded and replied, "You're the one to talk!" He said before pointing out, "And you still haven't answered my question, who the hell are you?".

"Oh right! Where are my manners..." It excuses himself with embarrassment, or that's how he wanted to apparent.

"My name is Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony, an former member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and a honorary...good guy" The draconequus introduces himself, and at the last part he passes to Ichigo a presentation card with Discord's face drawn at the left of the card, with some vague descriptions of him besides of the drawing.

The boy simply throws away the card and looked at the him with serious eyes, not seeing the draconequus trustworthy.

"What do you want?" The shinigami asked with crossed arms.

The reason on why be was in such state of disbelief, is because of how sudden the whole thing is. A random weird guy who proclaims himself as a spirit of chaos, appears in his room this late of the night when he was trying to sleep.

"To see you of course!" Discord said like if it was the obvious thing in the world, "I was enjoying my day like any other, then I saw you walking aimlessly in the town. And I was so curious about you that I followed you"

'Great. He's stalker' Ichigo thought with annoyance because of the fact.

"If you're done, then can you leave already? I want to sleep" He asked almost demanding to the draconequus, who in response rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you be so you can have your 'sweet dreams'," The draconequus replied obviously with a grin, for the annoyance of the teenager.

The draconequus raised his claws ready to snap his eagle-like fingers, but before that, he said.

"Oh! And welcome to Equestria"

And with a snap he disappeared in a blink of a eye, leaving a sleepy Ichigo on his rented bedroom almost on his own.

"I like him!" Shirosaki commented for the annoyance of Ichigo.

* * *

In the morning after that strange encounter, Ichigo decided not to eat his breakfast in a restaurant since he didn't have the bits for doing so occasionally.

So he decided to bought something from the market, where several stands were open. When he was heading there, he was attracting more eyes than the first time he arrived in Ponyville. It was weird.

Once he finally arrived at the market, unluckily there was only one stall that was dedicated for fruits or food related. That one was selling apples.

The seller was orange-skinned, green eyes, and at the top of her light olive mane she was wearing a cowboy-styled hat.

He approached her, and the mare was the first to talk, "Howdy!" She greeted, "What can ah do for ya?".

It was weird for Ichigo to hear that cowboyish accent but he quickly ignore it and responded, "Just an apple".

With his commands, the mare pulled out from a cabinet, a red and delicious red apple. "It will be two bits, partner" The cowboy said with a genuine smile, something surprising for Ichigo. Usually back in Karakura Town, the workers would always do their jobs with an agonizing look in their faces, especially in some food stands.

With curiosity, he suddenly asked, "You must like your job" The cowboy was slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

"Of course ah do! Every member of the apple family has been doing this for several generations! From the grandfathers of granny's Smith to mah generation" She replied with pride and enthusiasm.

'The apple family' Ichigo thought with a pensative look on his face, if it is true that they live in a farm, then they must do the same hard work like in any other farm back in his world.

With some thought in what he was going to say, he asked, "You're from the apple family, right?" The pony looked at him blankly as if it was obvious the answer but she still nodded.

"So, do you have any work for me in your farm? I'm saving some bits since I'm new in town and all" Again, the cowboy was surprised by the question, it's been long since the family has ever asked an outsider of the apple family has asked something like that. Well that's not quite true.

After meeting her friends, she had done many things for them and her friends has helped in her problems, even the ones that has something to do with the apples. Not only once, but several times.

Applejack with some consideration, said, "Well, ah don't think we need help today, but tomorrow there'll be a lot of work to do, and ah think we don't mind having another pair of hooves".

Ichigo nodded before he gave to the cowboy those bits and grabbed the apple he purchased, "I'll see you then" The shinigami said before he spaces out from her as he began to give his first bite to the apple.

"Hehehe" The freaky hollow grinned, almost too perversely for the preferences of the shinigami.

"What are you up to?" The boy asked as he munched the apple.

"Nothing, King, hehe"

Zangetsu with curiosity got near to Shirosaki's ear and asked, "**What are you thinking?**"

The hollow with a chuckled said, "Let's say...that if I had to pick a pony to marry me...well you get the idea!"

The old man simply stared at him blankly, "**Now I've seen everything**"

* * *

**Ichigo meet the most powerful thing, and also the last opponent he would want to fight with. And also he met an honest pony who was born in a farm. Who know what's going to happen next.**

**Without anything to comment, we'll see each other in other time!**


End file.
